Egyption Love
by GraciBugs
Summary: One-shot: Peeta and Katniss are both very different people in the books but what if they were in a different place, time and positions? Written by my friend Josie date! hope you like it! and don't forget to review :)


**It was the year 51 BC…**

There I stood with warm sweat droplets trickling down my tired, red face. My feet ached from the hard, rough ground and I could feel great, big wounds etching their way into my tough, dry soles. My weak arms throbbed with a sharp pain from hauling the massive blocks of smooth, soft sandstone. The sun, so bright, penetrated my rough skin, leaving fiery blisters in its path.

It had been a hot and dusty morning. My tired, dark eyes were struggling to stay open from the lack of sleep that night. Every glimpse of sleep I would catch were filled with serene dreams of Ktaniss. But these beautiful dreams were to remain dreams as Katniss and I were forbidden to see each other. Katniss was Cleopatra's daughter. I had fallen in love with her one hot, humid day as I trekked through the dry, barren desert on my way to town. The way her long, dark black hair trickled down her beautifully formed back gave me shudders of joy. The way it shined in the light rays of the bright sun gave me tremors of pleasure. Her beautiful, piecing silver eyes glinted with the light of the sun, they shone with pure loyalty. She truly was my first, real LOVE.

Finally I saw the shape of the small, quiet town in the distance. As I came over the horizon I caught a glimpse of Katniss talking to the slaves men. Love, really does take over your body when you're caught in its web. Your heart races, your palms sweat and it feels like at any moment you would be woken from this peaceful dream. No gestures she sent me as I slowly slogged along past her. Not even a glimpse.

While I ambled through the large, dirt streets in the old town my thoughts were filled with Katniss. I grabbed the sturdy supplies for the chief and headed on my way back to our village. As I passed the fellow townsmen I felt true loneliness in the pit of my stomach. What I would give to live in a real house with real food and a real family…

When I entered the outskirts of my village the sun was beginning to set on the horizon, the familiar colours of pink and orange filled the sky and reflected off the t-pees in the distance. As I arrived in the village the sun had completely disappeared behind the dark, scary mountains. The acquainted smell of smoky damper filled my nostrils as I strolled past the camping grounds. As I was waiting outside the chief's tent I heard the sweet, familiar voice of my love, Katniss. I wasn't standing there for very long when the khaki coloured curtains were pulled a side and I stood face to face with Iris. She truly was the sight of an angel. She gazed at me rather suspiciously as though I had been eaves-dropping. After a short time she sauntered away into the mist until I could no longer see her long, lean limbs any more.

The chief's tent was different to everyone else's, it had bright orange walls with ancient Egyptian paintings hung on either sides. There was a large, timber desk that sat at the very back of the area and a bookcase filled with old, dusty files which were slowly starting to yellow with age. I handed the chief his large, robust appliances and made my way back to my old, reliable tent. As I was wandering along the worn out track I caught a hint of a sneaky shadow creeping along the edge of the tree line. I scuttled behind the nearest scrub, darting from tree to tree. I silently made it over to the tree line and concealed myself behind a large, lanky sapling. That's when I saw it. There standing in the dark, obscure shadows was Iris. I couldn't believe my eyes. How could this be? My beautiful Katniss hiding from her own people. I slowly and silently stepped out from behind the shadows…

Katniss truly was startled by the presence of another human being in the area. Her face scrunched up with agony as though I were to attack her. I stretched out and brought her to my chest gradually wrapping my long, warm arms around her stunning body. She soon realised I wasn't there to harm her, but to comfort her. Then, at that precious time she looked into my light blue eyes for the very first time, she glared deeply into them as though she were reading my mind. We could hear the distinct sound of low, grumbly voices in the distance. Suddenly, Katniss wrenched herself from my grasp she turned as if to leave but before she did so she told me in her sweet, gorgeous voice:

"Meet me here tomorrow night at 8:00pm."

And with that said she quickly slunk away into the cold, night air, with just a flick of swift movement.

The next morning was the most exhausting day of them all. The only thing that kept me going was the lovely thought of seeing Katniss again tonight. But with all the confusion last night I was scared of what to expect. Was I meant to be frightened, or sad or excited? These mixed emotions really did send me assorted messages. But I knew even with the risk of being caught I would go meet Iris over anything. So I went back along the familiar track and made my way to the same place as the previous night before.

There standing in the bright, dainty moonlight was Iris… we talked and talked and talked until I couldn't feel my plump lips anymore. We waved goodbye and went our separate ways. From that day on we met in the exact same spot at the exact same time next to the exact same tree.

Until one day I finally did find out why she was hiding, so many nights before.

The embassy had been taking money from her family's stock pile so it was up to Iris to restore the family glory. She had stolen from the visiting king's that chaotic night. When I stumbled into her path she was on the move, away from the following guards. She was terrified when I had stepped out of the safety of the looming shadows. She truly thought it was the end of her, but when I took her into my arms she felt warm and safe as if nothing could harm one tiny hair on her petite body. That was the reason she kept on visiting me, to find out who I really was…

Then everything happened rather quickly. I leant forward, she leant forward, and our eyes met then our hands and finally our lips. I felt like I had died and gone to heaven. I saw splashes of illuminating fireworks and groups of sparkling stars. Then suddenly it was over. I felt a hard hand grab me roughly on my shoulder and Katniss and I were forcefully torn apart. There was a sharp, high squeal and Katniss had disappeared from vision.

The next morning was the scariest thing of my life I was tied to a sharp, rough pole and my mind was filled with frightening thoughts of death. When the clock struck 12 people started gathering around me like I was some sort of freak show…

Then it all happened quickly the first thing that let me know I was about to die was the piercing feeling of a sharp, tough object being thrown at my weak body. Then it all went white. The last thing that filled my mind was my Katniss…

Jocelyn Grace Date…


End file.
